


Vespa Ilkay and the Case of the Murderous Mask [PODFIC]

by entropyre, stubborn_jerk



Series: Reverse AU [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s01e01-02 Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask, F/F, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lesbians in Space, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Private Investigators, References to Drugs, Sophie Takagi Kaner-esque Foley, Supernatural Elements, our agenda was really hyperion crime milfs, we said vespa WILL have multiple exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropyre/pseuds/entropyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubborn_jerk/pseuds/stubborn_jerk
Summary: [Original Summary]Three things were clear to our daring detective:- the Kanagawas were out for blood;- there was no ghost in that mansion; and- this case wasn't as open and shut as it seemed to be.Hangups and mysterious Dark Matters Specialist aside, she was going to have to get to the bottom of this from the very top: a dead body and words written in blood on the wall above it: YOU'RE NEXT, VESPA ILKAY.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay, Vespa Ilkay & Jet Sikuliaq
Series: Reverse AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133048
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Length** : 44 minutes & 20 seconds

[entropyre](https://soundcloud.com/entropyre) · [Vespa Ilkay and the Case of the Murderous Mask](https://soundcloud.com/entropyre/3m3m)


	2. Electric Boogaloo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Summary]  
> In the hunt for a crime boss's murderer, Detective Vespa Ilkay and Agent Eos Atoll have ended up somewhere very peculiar: a game show.
> 
> Well, it should be peculiar. But in the house of the Kanagawas, Hyperion City's premier crime-family-slash-entertainment-network, nothing is peculiar so long as it's caught on camera. In the eyes of a camera you can sell anything: a mad genius's horrific game show; an ancient death mask that kills whoever disturbs it; and even, strangest of all, a Detective and Special Agent who really think they have a shot at surviving this mess.

**Length** : 48 minutes & 12 seconds 

[entropyre](https://soundcloud.com/entropyre) · [Vespa Ilkay And The Case Of The Murderous Mask (P2)](https://soundcloud.com/entropyre/3m3mp2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW! It only took a whole ass month, but hopefully you all enjoy 3m3m Part Two: Electric Boogaloo! This one was absolutely sick, y'all. I recorded in a CLOSET. SJ almost started a FIGHT with their computer. But here it is! Please let us know in the comments what you think<3
> 
> Our cast, in order of appearance:  
> SJ stubborn_jerk as the Concierge, Jet Siquliak, and the _entire_ Kanagawa family,  
> and Jeannette entropyre as Vespa Ilkay, Buddy "Eos Atoll" Aurinko, Officer McCrory, and Sasha Wire
> 
> Additional voices for the "Jaws of Death" audience members include "Anonymous", Trisha, and Gab. Thanks so much!
> 
> Special thanks to Buttons for remixing the wonderful music for Cecil's show theme, you are LITERALLY a god.
> 
> And thank you to every single one of you who has supported us thus far. Tune in next time to- sorry, I've got a train to catch! See you there...?

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW! So here it is, the recording you've definitely not been waiting for but are getting!! Part one of SJ and I's lovingly nurtured Reverse AU!  
> Props to SJ for doing all of the AMAZING foley editing, and complying with my strange music requests-- there were a LOT of them.
> 
> (if you heard the overture to JCS as Vespa's theme no you didn't<3 and get ready to hear something REALLY good in the next part)
> 
> And thanks to everyone who cheered us on during the writing AND recording processes, as well as our original live read/beta cast; we couldn't have done it without you! :D
> 
> Cast List:  
> [SJ](https://stubbornjerk.carrd.co) as Jet Sikuliaq, Cassandra & Cecil Kanagawa  
> [Jeannette](https://twitter.com/entropyre) as The Concierge, Vespa Ilkay, Sasha Wire, and "Eos Atoll"
> 
> Check out our socials, and let us know what you think in the comments below! Thanks for listening<3


End file.
